


YUNBIN FOREVER

by EunM15



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: FOREVER7 - Freeform, M/M, OT7, THANK YOU IKON, THANK YOU IKONIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunM15/pseuds/EunM15
Summary: Just a beautiful moment from Yunbin





	YUNBIN FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to clarify that I wrote this story last week. Before everything happened.  
> I had not published it because I didn't know what title to give it.  
> But now it's different. I want to give this story to the incredible people who made each of my stories possible.  
> My younger sister, especially, because she is the main reason to keep writing.  
> Thanks IKONIC  
> Thanks IKON

Sometimes it was difficult to know when he was upset.

Because he is always smiling and moving from here to there, it's difficult to know when he is upset.

But it's more difficult since Hanbin doesn't spend enough time in the apartment to ask.

However after the presentation with NO ONE, he found Yunhyeong in the kitchen preparing something in front of a camera.

\- Is it for your vlog?

Asked Hanbin entering the kitchen to drink water despite not feeling thirsty

-Yes, are you arriving?

Yunhyeong didn't look at him and concentrated on the recipe he read on his cell phone

-Yes, we went to eat a bit with the staff.

Hanbin replied a little cautiously, slowly approaching the man in front of the camera

\- Where is the manager?

Hanbin asked looking out the kitchen door to verify that they were alone and hugging Yunhyeong's waist.

-I told him I was going to practice late and went home.

Yunhyeong's hands met his

\- What about the children?

Hanbin whispered purposely so close to Yunhyeong's neck that he could inhale the smell of his cologne.

-Surely sleeping

Yunhyeong answered, stretching his neck a little unconsciously when he felt Hanbin's breathing on his neck

-W-wait ... hanbin ... the camera is on

Yunhyeong's choked voice cheered Hanbin, at least the older one was not rejecting his touch

-Let it record

Hanbin whispered, turn around Yunhyeong to sit on the kitchen counter (although it was full of flour) and hug his own waist with the long legs of the older man.

Their lips connected almost automatically in a needed kiss, there was no free space between them as they enjoyed the taste of the other.

-I thought you were upset with me. You even went back to sleep in your own room

Hanbin whispered with his forehead pressed to Yunhyeong

-Annoying? Why?

Yunhyeong gasped, leaning down to touch the tip of his tongue to Hanbin's lips and ask for access.

-I don't know, maybe jealous?

Hanbin didn't want it to sound like a question, but it was inevitable.

Usually Yunhyeong was not jealous, or at least Hanbin had never noticed it and maybe Yunhyeong was used to dealing with it alone.

-Jealous? By whom? Hayi?

A laugh broke out in Yunhyeong and he hugged Hanbin breathing the smell of sweat behind his ear.

-I thought you were tired, I didn't want to be a burden for you anymore. Preparing for the presentations and preparing the return of IKON ... always taking care of us ... I just didn't want to overwhelm you

Yunhyeong sighed and walked away to look at Hanbin again

-I need you to relieve my stress, you're not a burden, you are my liberation.

Hanbin spoke leaving small kisses on Yunhyeong's neck while caressing his waist under his shirt.

-You must go take a shower, you need to sleep

Yunhyeong whispered with his fingertips stroking the nape of Hanbin and a little lower on his back, feeling the skin of the youngest bristling under his touch

-I don't need to sleep now, I need this

And there was another kiss, a little calmer than the previous one but no less needy

-No, you really need a bath

Yunhyeong made a face hiding a smile and Hanbin pursed his lips

-Then take that bath with me

Usually Hanbin wouldn't say something like that, usually he would only sneak in while Yunhyeong took a bath with the excuse of saving time. So Yunhyeong was surprised by this new experience.

-Okay, prepare the tub while I clean a little here

He pointed to the mess of flour and the camera

-Don't take too long

Hanbin spoke in a low voice

-I promise

Yunhyeong sealed his promise with a chaste kiss and Hanbin left him.

When they met in the bathroom, Yunhyeong was the first to enter the warm water and then receive Hanbin who leaned on his chest.

\- Was it heavy today?

Yunhyeong's skillful hands gently rubbed Hanbin's thin chest with the sponge

-A little, I missed you

Hanbin whispered and stirred between Yunhyeong's legs

He liked the way they could be naked against each other without being sexual, just enjoying the warmth of the contact.

-I heard that tomorrow you must also be in the studio for our return

Yunhyeong continued choosing that moment to start massaging Hanbin's shoulders

-It's true, Bobby must also be there. I hope he went to bed early

In the drowsiness, Hanbin heard Yunhyeong clear his throat and although he worried that the other man didn't show up in time in the studio, he did not want to leave this moment

"I'll prepare something for you both to have breakfast tomorrow. Okay?

Yunhyeong moved in to announcement of his departure but Hanbin stopped him

-Do it tomorrow, for now, let's go to sleep

There was a shared smile and they left the tub.

When Hanbin entered his room, Yunhyeong was wearing a simple shirt and sports shorts.

-Oh! I thought we were fine in this way

Hanbin points to himself and his naked body, Yunhyeong smiles in an effort to push the heat away from his cheeks.

-The manager will come early for you. How do you think he feels when he finds us embraced and naked?

Yunhyeong spoke, sorting the clothes on Hanbin's couch a little, he had a grimace on his face and then a smile

-I don't think that something that we have not done

He joked suddenly and Yunhyeong wondered if this shy guy to the core would be drunk right now.

But it was true.

The members were the only ones who knew about their relationship and had become accustomed to their cheesy interactions but the company didn't.  
They were afraid of what could happen if he did it.

It was enough with the spectators who sent hate messages as if their lives depended on it, on the occasions when they were psychologically wounded by others and had to smile in front of a camera as if nothing had happened.

It was exhausting

But here they were, entangling their limbs to sleep comfortably even if Yunhyeong was not a fan of this type of sleep interaction.

-What are you thinking about?

Hanbin asked once he discovered Yunhyeong sighing against his shoulder

-Nothing, just ... I was remembering

Yunhyeong answered and Hanbin smiled

-What is it?

He asked again and Yunhyeong sighed, brave enough to confess

-Before, when you asked about the kids, I really felt like a family. I mean, I know we're already a family, but I felt like a mother ... You know? Normally I would laugh after being called a mother while eating the food I prepare but in reality my heart swells with pride. If they were my children, I would be the most proud mother in the world ...

Yunhyeong doubted his own explanation or the quality of Hanbin's understanding(?)

-I know, when I get home and you're cleaning here and there, when you ask if I've eaten ... that's how I feel. As my father might feel when he returned home and Mama received him.

They both smiled, it was easy to understand when it came to them

\- How is it that we have five children already?

He asked then Hanbin just because he liked to make fun of Yunhyeong

-Now that I think about it, it's true. Have we done it so many times? Oh! Bobby must have been born that time in the practice room when ...

This time Hanbin really felt shy and silenced Yunhyeong with a kiss

Yunhyeong knew every weakness of Hanbin

and Hanbin liked that.

That way, the elder would know when Hanbin was not in the mood without asking and would only stay by his side like the noisy guy he was until Hanbin smiled at one of his dances.  
And not only he, the members in general enjoyed the care of Yunhyeong,  
For a moment he wondered what would happen if the company or some spectator discovered them.

IKON would surely end

All would be wounded beyond measure and Hanbin would feel guilty about it.

If any of them were injured ... ..

-Don't think about sad things ... We are together in this. You see it? Embraced like this

Yunhyeong smiled, pulling Hanbin out of his dark loneliness with his bright white teeth behind that smile.

Hanbin thanks to whatever it was that he had allowed this person to notice him and love him, even with the strange personality he possessed.

When he was with Yunhyeong like that, with the assurance that his members slept in their rooms, no negative comments could break this happiness.

Not even those who wished them death.

Why even death would feel good with the security of owning everything from Yunhyeong.

-We should talk to our parents ... I know they will understand

Hanbin spoke and Yunhyeong held his breath, he was thinking the same thing that afternoon while talking to his mother

-We should plan it

Yunhyeong whispered back and felt Hanbin tense up a bit.

-But don't think about that now. You don't need more things to think about now, we're just going to sleep

Another kiss and Yunhyeong closed his eyes with initiative for Hanbin to do the same.

-I love you

Hanbin whispered and Yunhyeong nodded

-I love you more

He answered in a sigh and they gave themselves to the dream of staying like this forever.

****

In the kitchen ~

Chanwoo had finished his secret Fortnite game that had left him thirsty.

He went to the kitchen a little scared to find Yunhyeong and that he would give him a sermon, however there was no one and the lights were off.

After drinking a whole bottle of mineral water, he saw Yunhyeong's camera on the counter in the kitchen.

With a little curiosity, he dared to see the gallery.

The last video filmed left Chanwoo dry-mouthed again.

-These elders

He complained, debating in his mind if saving that video was a good option to later make fun of his hyung.

However he chose to eliminate it

Because if someone discovers that video, it would be the end for IKON

Everything would become gloomy if it happened

After all, it was everyone's duty to protect IKON above all.

After verifying that everything about that video was eliminated, he went to bed with a happy heart.

He would also know that happiness that his hyungs enjoyed now, at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> If you cried for my story.  
> I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry  
> I cried while publishing so there may be some mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading my story and comment if you liked it.  
> I don't have more to say.


End file.
